


沉沦【蛇兔】2

by sento



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sento/pseuds/sento
Summary: 是上篇沉沦的后续车小学生文笔致歉OOC致歉
Relationships: Evolt/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kamen Rider





	沉沦【蛇兔】2

**Author's Note:**

> 是上篇沉沦的后续车  
> 小学生文笔致歉  
> OOC致歉

战兔的呼吸急促，有些难耐夹紧evolto的腰，亲吻从嘴唇到颈部，留下evolto的印记，战兔被亲吻刺激，弓起纤细的腰肢，身上泛起粉红色，嘴里时不时漏出几声呻吟，  
evolto喜欢战兔的反应，他抚摸着战兔的腰，细细的摩挲他肋骨处的皮肤，看战兔因为抚摸带来的欲望而布满雾气的眼睛，眼睛红红的，果然是小兔子吧，伸手擦掉了挂在睫毛上的泪珠，  
战兔的下身慢慢抬头，他伸手想要触碰自己，却被evolto拦住，  
“听话，战兔”  
战兔只能强忍着欲望，求着evolto，  
“哈，啊，evolto，给我，”战兔被一阵阵的情潮冲击的说不出完整的话，  
evolto捏上战兔胸前的粉红，坏心眼的蹂躏很快使战兔哭了出来，“好奇怪的感觉，别，别碰了”  
把小兔子弄哭了呢，evolto安慰一样亲亲战兔的额头，把手探向小兔子的下体，  
小兔子的下身被有些凉的evolto的手抚慰，手上有一些茧子，战兔以前从未有这样的感觉，他很享受的哼唧出声，在evolto手里释放出来，  
“舒服吗，小兔子”evolto说着在战兔的大腿内侧上留下一个印记，然后从口袋里掏出一个毛茸茸的东西和一罐药水，  
战兔恍惚的感受到evolto亲吻着渡给他甜甜的东西，艰难的吞咽下去，  
“这是什么，”  
“能让你长出小兔子耳朵的药哦”evolto一边回答一边用手指给小兔子扩张，  
“好痛，不想要了，好痛，嗯”战兔从未被开拓的身体有些排斥，  
“好孩子，要好好扩张，不然很痛的，我不想让你变成一次性宠物哦”接着插入了第三根手指，  
“嗯！不要了不要了”战兔被戳到了某个点，头上不知道什么时候长出了兔子耳朵，因为刺激耳朵在发颤，白色的绒毛和粉色的耳朵，显得很色气，  
“小兔子可不能没有尾巴”已经扩张好的后面被塞入了小兔子尾巴的情趣玩具，evolto打开了开关，机器在战兔身体里嗡嗡的运转，战兔一下子软了下去，发出呜咽声，  
“小兔子舒服了我还没舒服哦”把战兔放到床边跪坐着，evolto拉开了裤链，尺寸有些夸张的东西弹到了战兔的脸上，“想要奖励的话就要好好服侍”，战兔只能乖乖的张开嘴，却只能含住三分之一，身体里的东西让他使不上劲，他伸出粉粉的舌头，生涩的舔着，evolto却没有丝毫要释放的意思，战兔终于承受不了，瘫在evolto 的腿间，  
“求求你，拿出来”战兔难耐的想要伸手拔出作恶的尾巴，却被evolto按住脑袋冲撞，一次次的深喉让他有些想要干呕，最后慢慢的释放在他嘴里，有些溅到了脸上，战兔的眼睛对不上焦，吞咽着嘴里的液体，  
evolto终于拔出了战兔身体里作恶的尾巴，用自己的前端摩擦小口，那里分泌出的液体和润滑剂混合在一起，看起来很糟糕的一抽一抽，evolot想要逗他，“求我啊，战兔”  
战兔的自尊让他难以说出这样的话，可他很想要，于是他坐在evolto 的身上准备自己插进去，evolto也不阻止，静静的观赏这绝妙风景，战兔自顾自的插进去，不小心撞到了那一点，直接软在了evolto身上，  
“呜，求你，求你了”  
“求我什么”戏谑的笑，  
“求你，求你上我”  
直挺挺的进入，战兔被突如其来的刺激欺负到直接释放，evolto 没有给他时间缓冲，开始猛烈的进出，刚刚释放完的小战兔又一次抬头，肉体的交合让战兔的大脑一片空白，被冲撞的快感带出了他的生理盐水，明明很奇怪他却想要更多，  
“轻一点，还要 嗯，太深了，深一点，”互相矛盾的话从他的嘴里冒出，  
evolto 也没想到战兔的身体与他如此契合，小口紧紧吸住他的下身，还会不停的缩紧，引得他更加快速的冲撞，  
“要，要来了”战兔想要释放，evolto却堵住了他的前端，另一只手去揉搓敏感的兔子耳朵，双重快感无法释放，战兔感觉自己的脑子有些乱七八糟，  
“等我一起”evolto下达命令，又经过了数次冲撞后，释放在了战兔的身体里，战兔也到达了高潮，大腿痉挛了好久才喘着粗气躺在了evolto 怀里，  
“你是我的了，战兔，给我生个小兔子吧”  
然而战兔已经累昏过去了，迷迷糊糊回了一声嗯  
我终于占有你了，战兔


End file.
